<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beck and Call King: The Beckoning! by bowie_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396275">The Beck and Call King: The Beckoning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen'>bowie_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beck and Call Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not give me a taste of what could be. Don't tease me with the dream and offer me a nightmare." </p><p>Follow up to the Beck and Call King.  Jareth had offered Sarah his all, but was he honest with her? What will Sarah do when she learns the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beck and Call Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovering the Truth From the Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a 3 chapter fic.  And I plan on writing a third installment as the last in the series too after this one.</p><p>If you want The Beck and Call King to remain ambiguous, maybe don't go past this point.</p><p>If you want answers after the last oneshot, read on. </p><p>If you've come here and you're confused, then read The Beck and Call King first.</p><p>Thanks for all your support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jareth was a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah should have known better than to trust him. He hadn’t stayed to see the dawn with her. But she guessed it was not completely his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had startled awake when guilt gripped her heart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji. He was worth more than whatever Jareth could offer her. He was real. He couldn’t manipulate her with magic. He wouldn’t be knocking boots with four other people Aboveground, and countless others Underground. Jareth claimed he wasn’t but it suddenly occurred to her that she had ways to prove whether that was true or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoved herself feet first out of bed.  Rummaging around in her handbag for her mobile phone, she kicked herself for not thinking of this earlier. She flicked off a quick text to Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>U STILL SEEING DA GK?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was a DJ and would thankfully be awake at this time of night.  When she had discovered Jason coincidentally through her job, she had ensured she kept in regular contact with him.  He bore the mark of one of the Goblin King’s bedmates. As she did. They should have hated each other, but despite the fact they were both rooting the Goblin King, they had become friends.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast her eyes over her bed and guessed Jareth was still asleep. Or at least keeping up the pretence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crouched down on the floor for any particular reason?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him as a message popped up on her screen. She flipped her phone open and read the message.</span>
</p><p>YA. WEEKLY. U?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt that woke Sarah compounded in her stomach as she read those nine letters. Jareth was sitting up now, watching her through narrowed eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You agreed to see the dawn with me.” His tone was a whisker’s breadth away from petulant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You assured me that you weren’t seeing Jason or the twins or Amelia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am not.” He sounded offended, hurt and the slightest bit ticked off. Sarah wasn’t about to believe any of that wasn’t an act. “I haven’t made contact with them for ten months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave,” Sarah repeated, flicking her phone shut with a click. Hearing him repeat his lies, had acid boring holes in her stomach. “It’s your day with Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I told you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jareth,” she cut him off sharply.  “I grow tired of this dance; this cold, emotionless tango.  You have been a distraction; a very welcome distraction but that is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But last night—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sarah laughed, rising off the floor with her hands on her hips.  “You seriously think you could win me over with some pretty words and a show of possessiveness? You seriously think I believe that a single date with Benji was enough to prompt something deeper from you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head as she walked over the window, pushing it open.  “Fly your feathery arse back home, Jareth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him </span>
  </em>
  <span>again?” The intonation of the word ‘him,’ was undeniably bitter. She hoped Benji would see her again, despite the performance he witnessed from Jareth last night.  He walked over to her, deliciously naked with his arms across his chest. “You will regret this.” He reached down and gripped himself as if to prove what she will be missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wasn’t swayed.  “Say hello to the Bog for me, Jareth.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled, and with a flurry of feathers, flew out of her open window. Sarah shut it, drawing the curtains tight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrambled back to her phone and flicked off a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NOT ANYMORE. I PUSHED THE OWL OUTTA DA NEST.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jareth didn't go back Underground. Instead, he flew to Jason's workplace and slipped into his mortal guise. Exiting the alley he had landed in, he hitched a left and strode with purpose through the club door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bouncers barely glanced at him before allowing admittance.  They knew who he was and if they didn't, magic always helped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raucous atmosphere was layered with lights, music and the wave of bodies jumping up and down to the bassy sounds.  The smells of body odour, alcohol and arousal hit Jareth with a punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not enough to drown out the rage pumping through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare that mortal kick him out after everything he confessed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Jason near the DJ station leaning against a pillar staring at the phone in his hand. He wasn't working tonight but Jareth had guessed that he would be hiding out here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth as he moved through the crowd that parted for him like the Red Sea. He watched as Jason's thumbs moved furiously over his phone's keypad as he chewed up the metres between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without him even noticing his approach he tapped his lover upon the shoulder. Jason glanced up, his eyes instantly widening and swallowed a visible lump in his throat.  Fearful was just the way he liked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Jason." </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah nursed her coffee as she sat staring at her computer monitor. She had a backlog of work to complete and zero motivation. She couldn't take her mind off Jareth. Or rather the message Jason had sent her after she told him she'd booted Jareth to the curb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IM SURPRISED U DIDNT KIK HIM OUT SOONA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had asked him why he believed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HE A PLAYA. TOLD ME HE HAD STOPPED SEEIN EVERY1 BT ME. SED SAME THNG 2 TWINS. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah bit her thumb as she went over that message in her head. Jason was friends with the twins before he had met Jareth. In fact, the three of them had been playing together as children when they all summoned the Goblins to take away Jason's baby cousin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them had ever contacted or been contacted by Amelia though.  They knew of her existence simply because Jareth had been upfront about his other lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always been honest with her; until last night that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had replied to Jason with: I DOUBT HE STOPPD SEEIN AMELIA EITHER. O WELL. IM MOVIN ON WIT MY LYF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason replied with: I WANT TO BRK DA HABIT.  GK ADDICTION NO FUN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah hadn't known how to reply to that so she sent off a simple, THANX 4 UR HELP. DNT TELL THE OWL WE CHATTD </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't hear back from him after that.  She eyed her phone sitting on her desk, tempted to text Jason again.  He would probably be with Jareth today anyway. Thursday was his day. And he usually saw the Goblin King during the day because of his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah yawned and took a sip of her coffee as she stared blankly at her monitor.  Email after email kept pinging into her inbox but her eyes remained unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime meant a sushi date with Benji.  Sarah went through the door expecting not to see him after last night. But he sat in their usual seats with a smile— a civil one— plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah." It wasn't said warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't expecting me to turn up." Sarah could see the truth of it in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I still join you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah sat down opposite Benji who gave her a complacent smile which was the polite side of smug.  Sarah's brow furrowed, but she hid it behind her menu. The tension was definitely thick between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her order for a bento box and rejoined Benji. She gave him an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really didn't have to leave last night." Sarah splayed her hands on the tabletop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji gave a sarcastic huff. "That man—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—is a man from my past who doesn't get the hint." Sarah rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "I think he finally got it last night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wasn't going to mention that last night was actually this morning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's seeing someone else and I am just the one that got away." Sarah fabricated her tale with ease. "I want to see you, Benji."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to see you too, Sarah," he confessed.  "But I am not going to compete with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah gave him a blank stare as she tried to process the fact he didn't think she was worth fighting for, or that his self-worth wasn't up to the task of vying for her attention over the Goblin King.  She nibbled her lip as she considered his statement.  Was he after an ego boost? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no competition." Sarah released a sigh.  "All he can offer me is sex. If you think you can offer me more than that, then we can see each other again. If not, then I am not looking for another bed warmer, Benji." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sushi arrived at this time and she almost missed the fleeting look that skidded across his face.  Relief? Amusement? She wasn't sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The perils of dating the most attractive woman in this city." Benji shrugged.  "I guess I will always have to fend off other men." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something uncomfortable settled into her stomach.  She ate her sushi and discussed safer topics such as books and video games for the remainder of her lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed to another date and Sarah hurried back to her office; guilt abated but something new in its place. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of her work week and her weekend was uneventful. As was their replacement dinner date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had gone off without a hitch. And without anything more than dinner occurring.  Sarah played it safe and they had dessert in the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday rolled around and Sarah arrived early to work only to discover a flurry of people rushing around barely stopping to greet her in their haste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marguerite?" Sarah called her mousy haired, curvy assistant over.  "What is going on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The last-minute art event is to take place on Wednesday night," Marguerite explained, twirling her pen in the air.  "The client was booked with another company but he has just now switched over to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Sarah swore as she shrugged off her jacket. "Who's the client?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Leon Delaware-Boothe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah groaned.  "Shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've met him?" she asked, tapping her pen against her teeth, drawing attention to the slight gap between her two top teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I've heard he is fastidious and almost impossible to please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah marched into her office and threw her jacket across her desk as she started pacing up and down. Marguerite shifted her weight from foot to foot with her pen poised. Sarah rattled off some instructions and then fired up her computer.  It was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday rolled around and after three days of little sleep and much work, Sarah couldn't be happier that it would soon be over. She detested this last-minute event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon Delaware-Boothe sent many emails to Sarah about his demands. Which she preferred infinitely better than phone calls.  He saved those for Marguerite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had brought her dress to the office to change and once she was ready, and had finalised some last-minute details, she started heading to the function. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Delaware-Boothe has ordered a car for you." Sarah's boss, John, had caught her on the way out.  Sarah curled her lips around her teeth.  Clients liked to show her their power by sending cars or chaperones for her.  She didn't expect Big-Bucks Leon Delaware-Boothe to be any different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to inform him of her own form of transport when she met John's eyes. He would brook no argument about it.  The clients always came first.  She swallowed her retort and nodded briskly.  If she wasn't so good at what she did she would tell him to go fuck himself.  There weren't many job opportunities in her line of work though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the car was flash, sleek and black. It reeked of money.  Sarah let the driver open the door for her and she slumped into the thankfully empty backseat.  She wasn't to be his date then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many wealthy clients had expected Sarah to be their arm candy for the night too.  It seemed Mr Delaware-Boothe did not, much to Sarah's relief.  She had work to do while she was there and couldn't fritter the time away stuck on some rich twat's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was a semi-public event and she had given Benji a ticket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was short and before she knew it, she was slipping out of the car and heading up the stone steps to the old Edwardian style house that had been converted to an art gallery; The Rybal Gallery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flashed her VIP card to the bouncers and slipped through the milling crowd in the foyer.  Sarah had visited the day before to ensure everything was in its place, so she was familiar with where she needed to go.  She darted down the maze of corridors to a little back room that she had established as Headquarters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah dumped her belongings and plugged in her laptop.  She would only really be required if something went wrong. Her assistants would let her know if there were any issues. She would make an appearance later. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hadn't expected the Goblin King to show up at his place of work in the wee hours of last Thursday. The King had silently gestured to Jason to follow him.  Meekly, he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went backstage, where it was quieter and private. They ended up in his dressing room.  His stomach fluttered with nerves at the sight of the imposing King in his small secluded space.  His cock also twitched.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master?" Jason ventured.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have been in contact with Sarah Williams." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason clutched the phone in his hand and nodded warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't hear you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, Master." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you spoke of." His voice, as authoritative as ever, had Jason's bowels convulsing in fear.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Why didn't he just ignore her text? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-she asked—" he stammered but stopped when to his horror he found he was opening his phone against his will. He looked down at his hand and saw his thumb pressing the arrow buttons to open up his inbox.  "Master?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't got all day and I am rather bored with your stuttering." A gloved hand closed around the phone and yanked it from his hand. Jason sucked in a lungful of air and held onto it for agonising seconds as he watched the Goblin King read his messages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm such a fucking idiot.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your modern-day hieroglyphics do not deter me," Jareth said in a deceptively calm voice as he crushed his phone in his hand.  Jason winced as he watched the shattered phone fall to the ground. "You told Sarah Williams you were still seeing me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason collapsed to his knees, nodding in shame. "Yes, Master." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason could not answer.  He shook his head, knowing instantly that would stoke the King's ire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh met his ears.  "It doesn't matter why. For it to matter, I would have to care for your reasons. And I don't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason swallowed as the sound of the King moving closer drowned out even the sound of blood rushing in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I care about is that you told her such a thing in the first place. " The King was now standing directly above him.  Jason focused on his shiny black mortal shoes, so similar to his boots.  "You ought to be punished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glimmer of excitement rushed down Jason's spine. "Yes, Master." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see the implacable face of the King of the Goblins staring down with imperious disdain at him.  It wasn't going to be the pleasurable type of punishment after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't like this one bit, Jason." The name was spat out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't liked it; not one bit. A week later he still hadn't recovered.  But he didn't have time to dwell on that. He had a gig to attend at some poncy art gallery. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah yawned and snapped her laptop shut.  She had put off attending the event for an hour now.  She stood up and glanced in the mirror to check her hair and makeup was still in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a strapless steel-blue dress that she quickly rearranged to ensure her breasts were still comfortably covered. Then she joined the fray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she saw as she entered the main gallery was Jason behind the DJ station.  Sarah raised both brows and made her meandering way towards him, chatting to people she knew on the way over.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she got closer, she saw he had a strangely haunted look and he was quite twitchy. The last time she had seen him, he was cocksure and had a swagger. He was certainly not that now.  His black hair was scruffy like he had run his hand through it a billion times. Bags hung under his brown eyes, and he hadn't shaved in a few days given the stubble that graced his chin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was about to approach him when someone grabbed her by the elbow.  She swung around to berate whoever it was when she came face to face with the person she least expected to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah!" exclaimed the well-manicured and groomed blonde who still grasped her elbow. "How are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cassie?" Sarah couldn't believe she was here. As well as Jason.  Cassie (and her twin) were tall, blonde, gazelle-like models with perfect cheekbones and crystal blue eyes. Cassie wore a white shimmery dress that revealed miles of slim white legs, and she was practically dripping in diamonds. She could get anyone if she put her mind to it. Why would she get hung up on the Goblin King? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The very same." Cassie gave an airy titter. "Leigh is here too. Jason invited us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard that you stopped seeing the Goblin King." Cassie leaned forward so her words would be indiscernible to the others around them. "Is that true?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he was not the one to break it off with you." Cassie's blue eyes widened dramatically. "Jason said you kicked him out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct." Sarah shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's quite shocking," Cassie gasped from behind her hand. "Why would you choose to end it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling the waxy feel of her lipstick coating them.  "I wanted more than what Jar—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassie gasped again; louder this time.  "You know his name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded, her brows furrowed and her eye twitching.  Did she not know his name? Why was it so shocking that she knew it when they didn't? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to tell me how you know his name. And how you kept his attention." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Sarah's frown deepened and she started fidgeting with her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We haven't seen him for nearly a year." Cassie's face fell. "One day he just turned up and told us our arrangement was over and he wouldn't be returning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah's mouth dropped open. "But—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah turned to face the intruder. Marguerite stood with her hands on her black silk-clad hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May has been looking for you." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.  "A form to sign." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded and cast her eyes over Cassie. With an apologetic shrug, she followed Marguerite away from one half of the set of twins Jareth had been bonking. Or apparently not anymore.  Jason however still had a neon question mark over his head.  He'd told her Jareth was still seeing the twins concurrently with him. Had Jason lied to her?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to speak to him. But work came first.  Sarah followed her mousy haired assistant towards May who greeted her with a chirpy 'Ni Hao' and a thrust of her clipboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah finished filling out the forms May had presented her and then went back to mingle.  She saw Benji striding towards her in a navy blue three-piece suit.  He walked with a confidence she wasn't sure he naturally possessed.  He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah returned the kiss and then pulled him into a tight embrace.  She saw Cassie and Leigh watching her over their wine glasses as she rubbed the back of Benji's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not too bored?" Sarah asked as she pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have seen many fantastic pieces and now you." He smiled as he ran his finger over her cheekbone. "I could never be bored surrounded by such beauty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gross," Sarah replied, laughing and pinching his arm playfully. "Alas, I have time to grab some food with you before I have to return to the work side of this night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have done a stunning job." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, all I have done is oversee it. My assistants are the ones that have done the hard yards." Sarah stifled a yawn.  "Let's grab some food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few canapés—mostly cheese-based—Sarah left Benji with a kiss on his lips, to return to the crowded gallery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spied Jason who was taking a break, leaning against the wall. She made a beeline straight for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched as soon as he saw her approach. He pushed off the wall and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never replied to me." Sarah cornered him with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My phone was destroyed and I had to buy a new one. I didn't have your number." The pleading look in his eye was revealing enough.  It was so unlike the Jason she had met a few years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sarah first met him, his arrogance had nearly stopped her from hiring for an event she had organised. This man was not the same as that complacent man who had told her she should hire him on the spot.  His hubris almost blinded her to the fact he wore His mark.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both had realised simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're Jason, aren't you?" she had asked, her eye on the tell-tale mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're Sarah or Amelia?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after that, he had introduced her to Leigh and Cassandra. They had surprisingly got on well with one another without any trace of jealousy as they shared their stories. They bonded over their interest in the mysterious Amelia who they were sure was his favourite; based on how little Jareth ever mentioned her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had given her his number and they remained in sporadic correspondence with one another. Sarah did find Jareth's broad taste interesting; from the two models to the heavily coiffed Jason with a thousand products on his skin and in his hair, to her— a career-driven, independent feminist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jason before her shifted from ball of his foot to ball of his foot. He was clearly uncomfortable in her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah, you should probably leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I organised this event, Jason." Sarah gestured to her VIP card. "But you are not the DJ I hired." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was called in to cover DJ Kassa." Jason's eyes flitted side to side as if looking for someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you lie to me, Jason?" Sarah tapped her fingers on the wall next to the nervous man. "Answer me that and then I will leave you in peace." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Kassa was sick so he asked me to cover him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not about that." Sarah studied the man in closer detail, noticing the sweat breaking out on his brow, his foundation that was not impeccable but rather cakey, his roots exposed the tiniest hint of grey under the dyed black, and the whites of his eyes swallowing any other feature. "Did you lie to me about still seeing the Goblin King?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason swallowed and nodded, his eyes closing.  "Fuck, you're just as bad as him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're both terrifying." Jason swiped at his brow. "You deserve each other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah opened her mouth to speak when Marguerite appeared at her shoulder again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Leon Delaware-Boothe would like to meet you now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah groaned.  "Has he got a complaint?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that I am aware." Marguerite guided her away from the sweaty DJ towards the stairs that lead to the VIP lounge.  "His PA just asked me to fetch you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least I got through nearly half of this without having to pay lip service to another rich bastard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah loathed the part of her job where she had to suck up to rich jerks. They either treated her like a piece of skirt or a servant to do their bidding; kings of the mortal realm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a pitstop to the bathroom to remove the lipstick smudges on her teeth and fix her hair and makeup. She hoicked up her dress and then smoothed it down before exiting to the main gallery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah refrained from stomping up the stairs, but only just.  She paused on the landing to collect her wits and then continued to follow Marguerite up the remaining flight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rita," Sarah addressed her assistant by her nickname. "Mr Delaware-Boothe is probably going to thank me, but I want you to imagine that he is actually talking to you as he speaks to me." Sarah scratched her wrist as they approached the VIP lounge. "This is your hard work, not mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marguerite laughed. "It is your leadership that got this completed in time, Sarah.  You lead by example and for that May and I are extremely grateful.  Thank you for acknowledging our hard work. That is more than we ever got working under John." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah laughed her agreement.  John was all about taking</span>
  <em>
    <span> all </span>
  </em>
  <span>his credit as well as that due to others. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tosser, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sarah yelled at him in her own mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bouncers outside the VIP lounge let her in no questions asked.  Rita followed her in an almost reverential manner. May scurried in after, having just caught up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was darker than the other rooms she had been in.  It was a cosy room full of dark wood and red velvet furnishings. And so many —in Sarah's opinion—gaudy mirrors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could tell from the group of seven people in the room, instantly which one was Leon even from the back of his blonde head.  He was the one surrounded by sycophants.  It was almost too cliché. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dainty, pixie-like man greeted her and steered her around the maze of furniture to meet Leon.  Once she was through the maze of furniture she allowed her eyes to seek out Mr Delaware-Boothe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sarah swore as she saw who sat there casually leaning back in his a chair with his leg resting over the knee of his other leg.  Marguerite let out a little startled squeak and then she became aware of who else was sitting with 'Leon' when an angry voice started up near her left side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms Williams!" John, her boss sat there with his face turning beetroot red.  Sarah groaned internally.  "Professionalism, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth just chuckled as he unfolded himself from his chair. He eyed her with the corners of his mouth twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not worry about it, John," he said without taking his eyes off Sarah. "I like a girl with a spark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" Sarah hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John cleared his throat and Sarah instinctively rolled her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Leon Delaware-Boothe and this is my event." He splayed his hands wide. "Where else would I be?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Sarah replied, swallowing her indignation. "You just reminded me of someone I used to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we have it." He ran his hand through his short-cropped mortal hair. "A case of mistaken identity. All is forgiven." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jareth got her fired for her outburst so help her—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to meet you, to thank you for all your hard work at such short notice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand.  Sarah stared down at it and then at him with her chin jutting out defiantly. She shook it all the same.  The familiar tingle from his skin contact raced up her arm.  It was unfair that he has such smooth, blemish-free skin without a single callous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is my assistants, Marguerite and May, that you should be thanking." Sarah gestured behind her.  "They pulled it all together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I believe you were the glue that stuck it all together," Jareth smirked. "You can not have one without the other, Miss Williams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms," Sarah corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon." He smiled and turned to Marguerite and May. "And thank you for your service to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms</span>
  </em>
  <span> Williams. I am eternally grateful to the pair of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah fisted her hands, hidden from view in the swathes of fabric that made up her dress. She was furious that he was here. What was he playing at? She hadn't even had a chance to process that the twins and Jason hadn't been bonking him, making Jareth less of the liar that she had painted him as. And now he was here, flaunting himself with stunningly beautiful sycophants draped all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Rita squeaked, revealing the gap between her teeth as she beamed broadly at him. May gave a polite but bored smile. Her eyes were focused on one of the attractive people sitting with the Goblin King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be down shortly to join the festivities you have planned for me." Jareth strode to the bar to pour himself some liqueur. "You may all go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah grabbed Marguerite's arms and nearly dragged her back towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not you, Ms Williams." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was about to tell Jareth to fuck off but saw John eyeing her with a glint of warning in his stare. She released Marguerite who asked in a whisper if she was going to be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine." Jareth stood beside her, swirling the Amber liquid around his glass. "I will return your boss in one piece, I assure you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita flushed and stuttered, clearly embarrassed that he had overheard her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded at her and patted her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go with May and find Devon," Sarah instructed. "Get them to check the Soundsystem one final time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she was left alone with the Goblin King for the first time since she asked him to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was seething but with one inhale and exhale she spun on her heel to face her ex-lover who was now reclining against the bar watching her.  She would control her temper and get this over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Sarah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Jareth." Her voice was flat as she resisted her anger trying to burst through the cage of her ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would appreciate me giving this gig to you," he eventually reasoned as they stared at each other in silence. "I had originally hired your competitors so I wouldn't cause a conflict of interest, but seeing as we are no longer bound, I thought I would be generous and give it to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Leon Delaware-Boothe is really you?" Sarah raised a skeptical brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is." He shrugged.  "I have a few fingers in a few mortal pies." He rubbed his thumb against his glass. "I am particularly invested in art. Leon is my Aboveground persona." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon seemed just as rich, pompous and arrogant as Jareth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thanks for throwing the work to us, even at short notice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah" —he scrubbed a hand over his face—"about last week—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jareth," she replied, shaking her head. "John is right. Let's try and stay professional."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth ignored her. "Are you still seeing that mortal boy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Considering you have never mentioned  once that you were a rich, mortal art connoisseur, I don't believe you're entitled to information about my private life anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It never came up." Jareth shrugged.  "I never knew that you slept with Jason until recently either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah raised her brow. "Well, he's been busy blabbing to you, hasn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had regretted sleeping with Jason all those years ago. It was not something either of them spoke about. Sarah was surprised Jareth never suspected that it had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fear makes revelations rather easy to gather." Jareth studied his fingernails.  "It was far too easy to get him to tell me that he lied to you in such a repugnant way that you would throw me out of your house, and your life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Despite his lie, I still did the right thing, Jareth." Sarah sat on the armrest of one of the seats and crossed her arms. "I am not in my twenties anymore and I am no longer interested in meaningless sex. I don't want you to be my Beck and Call King any more than you want that role."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So despite the fact, I was honest about not being with anyone for ten months, you still hold true to your decision to cut me off?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Sarah stood back up. "I have work to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Jareth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the only one that knows my name," he almost pleaded with her. "You're the only one who doesn't fear me. And you're the only one who I have ever let kiss me on the lips and touch my hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah remained unmoved, her face stony and her arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even before I stopped fucking half the Underground— as you put it—even before I stopped fucking the other four mortals, you were the only one I would allow to touch me above the shoulders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I supposed to be moved, Jareth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't reply. The only sound in the room was of the goings-on below them, muffled by the floor between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It pains you to confess those things, doesn't it?" Sarah bit her lip, smiling. "I wonder why if it is so unbearable for you to tell me that you allow me to do those things others can't, that you let me do them in the first place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth's lips twitched and his fingers curled tighter around his glass. But still, he remained staunchly mute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, whether you lied to me or not is beside the point." She uncrossed her arms and headed towards the door. "We would never work out, and last week was just the wake-up call I needed to get me to move on with my life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not asking you to upheave your entire life and move with me to the Underground, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what is the problem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're asking me to reciprocate something I could never feel for you without trust."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth's face fell instantly, but he hastily recovered.  "You could learn to trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah showed him the side of her neck where a sickle-shaped tattoo sat behind her ear. It was a match for his medallion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remove your mark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have removed it from everyone else." His voice hinted at pride.  He took a sip of his drink and licked his lips. "I lay no claim to anyone but you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah rolled her eyes, huffing as she backed up towards the door. "You still don't get it, do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth placed his empty glass on the bar without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remove your mark from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That mark keeps you safe," he said, incredulously. "It lets others know that you belong to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah clapped her hands slowly, as she turned back towards the door. "Bravo. Got it one, Goblin King. You do know why I could never trust you with anything deeper than carnal pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw a pointed look over her shoulder as she grasped the door handle.  "I do not belong to anybody, least of all you.  You just proved to me that you could never see me as anything more than a possession."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah, I have told you I wanted more."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you wanted more from me you should never have agreed to our arrangement." Sarah pushed the handle down but held it there. "I'm afraid, I can't see you as anything more than a mere toy to play with after everything we've done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the handle towards her and marched out into the corridor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Duty Versus Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><span class="u">Chapter 2: Duty Versus Desire</span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah tried to avoid alcohol at work events but after her interaction with Jareth, she asked for a glass of vodka and went and sat down in a secluded corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought back to the day where she had bumped into Jareth again so many years after the Labyrinth. She had been working in a marketing company and they were running a campaign for some anti-odour product. Sarah had the perfect idea for a foul smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the mirror in her flat, she had asked Didymus to bring her some Bog water. He did, and her marketing campaign was a stinking success. However, Sir Didymus had been caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the night of the last day of their marketing gala, Sarah arrived home to an irate Goblin King sitting on her couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole water from my Bog," he had accused her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had offered to return it— first in earnest, and then by threatening to tip it over his poofy blonde head—so they ended up in a row; a heated row that had ignited passion into the two of them.  Sarah, horny and high on rage, had hate-fucked him on her sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't think she'd see him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But apparently, the hate-fucking had awoken something in him too.  He had turned up again a few days later, and they repeated the process. But he had warned her that he was not monogamous, not affectionate and she was not to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him. It was fine with her.  She hated him, so what did she care? Except, a tentative friendship had blossomed from their hate-fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had spiralled from hate-fucking to fuck-buddy status.  Now, he was the one asking for more and she wanted nothing more than to go back to hate-fucking.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone sat down beside her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn't hate-fuck the Goblin King when she was trying to love-fuck Benji.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What the fuck was that when it was at home? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tough night?" he asked, giving her a rare smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Sarah sculled her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy there, Sarah." He reached out for her empty glass. "You're working remember." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benji, when this is over, I am going to fuck your brains out, OK?" Getting over someone was usually hastened by getting under someone else. That was totally a healthy alternative than hate-fucking the Goblin King until she died. Wasn't it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose on unsteady feet and headed back into the crowd to find one of her assistants without waiting for a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a paracetamol, Devon," Sarah snapped at her assistant's assistant. Her thoughts were now swirling around imagining the Goblin King fucking her when she was old and wrinkly.  It had to stop.  She had to move on. "This whole thing is giving me a headache." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's going swimmingly, Sarah." Devon grinned.  "No need to stress. It's a piece of cake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah watched Devon bounce off with a scowl unfolding across her face. He better be coming back with pain relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to send the cleaners after him, Precious?" Jareth whispered over her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs. Instead, she plastered a beatific smile on her face and turned to him. In the brighter light of the main gallery, she could see that he was in an immaculately tailored, three-piece, dark grey suit. He looked like the god he thought he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Delaware-Boothe," she simpered. "How may I help you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth's eyes roamed over her face, before he replied in a civil tone,  "I believe the dancing is soon to start, and I request a dance with you, Ms Williams." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wanted to deny him but could feel John's eyes boring holes into the back of her skull.  Was that man enamoured with Jareth as well? Well, not '</span>
  <em>
    <span>as well</span>
  </em>
  <span>' as she wasn't enamoured.  Not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly, Mr Delaware-Boothe," Sarah answered in her formal business voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leon, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah canted her head. "I just have to take care of a few more tasks first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah glanced around and saw Devon heading towards her with a glass of water and two white pills.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me." She moved towards Devon, taking the proffered water and paracetamol and swallowing it with haste. She passed her glass back to Devon who took it and flounced off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand slide around her waist. She half expected it to be Jareth but realised it was Benji as his scent—milder than Jareth's —and voice—higher pitched than Jareth's—washed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am more than happy to accept your offer, Sarah." He kissed her behind her ear with moist lips. "How much longer will I have to wait?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few more hours." She turned around in the circle of his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers.  Sarah hadn't known Benji to be so forward.  But she felt her desire coil inside her as he ran his tongue against hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she broke away she pulled him into a hug. As she opened her eyes she saw—over Benji's shoulder—Jareth hadn't moved from where she left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was impassive for the most part, but his eyes told a different tale.  They had a haunted look about them. He blinked and it was gone.  He turned away and spoke to a nearby guest. Sarah felt something ineffable bubble up inside her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the taster," Benji whispered into her ear.  She was suddenly cognizant of Benji seeing Jareth. He would surely recognise him as the man who broke up their first date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to my office." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled Benji through the crowd back to her quiet and empty office.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you working?" Benji asked as she shut the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait any longer." She pushed off from the door and wrapped her arms around Benji's neck, stretching up to recapture his lips in hers. As their lips battled for dominance so did their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji had slipped his hands down the back of her dress and unzipped it with ease, slipping it down her body to expose her breasts and midriff.  Meanwhile, her hands had slipped off his jacket and was working on his shirt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanking his shirt out of his trousers, she pushed him over to her desk until he was practically sitting on top of it.  She ran her hand down the smooth plane of his abdomen, following the snail trail down under his belt.  Her hand grasped the base of his erection as his hand started pawing at her breasts; his fingers delicately pinching her erect nipples sending floods of heat down to her nether region. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had just started sliding her hand further down to cup his balls when there was a knock on the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jareth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Sarah swore under her breath. Already, they were both puffing and sweating and she knew that he would hear them so there was no use pretending they weren't there. She ripped her hand out of Benji's trousers which had him grunting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be right with you," Sarah called as she hastily pulled her dress up over her breasts. Benji, with less haste, straightened his cock and buttoned up his shirt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I come in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just—" She tried to pull her zip up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me," Sarah spat through gritted teeth to Benji, as she indicated her zip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just coming," she called breathlessly, as she smoothed down her dress and checked to see Benji was decent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And without me, Sarah," Jareth said from the other side of the door with amusement in his disembodied voice. "I am disappointed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah flushed red and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Benji frown and cross his arms.  Sarah gritted her teeth as she opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth swept a knowing look up and down her dishevelled appearance. His eyes then appraised Benji and his brow shot up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You!" Benji practically shouted.  Sarah closed her eyes and folded her arms as Jareth strode past her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me," Jareth replied with a smirk. "Leon Delaware-Boothe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth held his hand out but Benji shook his head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really don't give up, do you?" Benji snarled. "She ended it with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you gave up on her at the first hurdle." Jareth brought his hand back to his side. "Tell me, do you think Sarah would want such a feeble quitter like you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would she want someone that is seeing someone else?" Benji countered, rearranging his cock through his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is mistaken as I am not seeing anyone," he replied, his voice dangerously low. He flicked his eyes to her. "There was a misunderstanding but I remain faithful to her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was on the fringe of scoffing when Benji gave a loud, obnoxious laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By her own admission all you can offer her is sex," Benji retorted. "I would offer her the opportunity for more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She told you that, did she?" Jareth prowled closer to him. "Talks about me a lot, I daresay. Even if she picks you, she will always be thinking of me. Especially when you give her lacklustre orgasms." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Because they would remind her of how poor your efforts were to please her?" Benji snapped. Realising he had shot himself with the same arrow, he flushed. "There is more to a relationship than how mind blowing the orgasms are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth laughed and leaned closer. "Only someone who can not find the clitoris would say that. Why would she choose someone who couldn't even move the stars for her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah can make up her own mind." Both men turned to look at her as she spoke.  Sarah noticed that Jareth's eyes twinkled while Benji reflected nothing but anger.  She expected such peacocking from Jareth, but had expected better from Benji.  Their pissing contest left distaste in her mouth. "And quite frankly, I could out-piss the pair of you in this pissing contest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can certainly make up your own mind, but perhaps on your own time." Jareth placed his hands on his hips. "I am not paying your company for you to sneak off for a quick fuck back here. Or to take a piss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I am sure it would be different if she was fucking you though," Benji retorted with a level of snark Sarah hadn't heard from him before. She found she agreed with his assessment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth pulled his top lip tight, revealing his pointy canines.  "It's my event and everything here has been organised for my entertainment. If Sarah wanted to fuck me, then I would only be too happy to oblige. After all, it would be in the purview of keeping the client happy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're clearly a rich guy," Benji observed. "You probably could find some other bird to fuck. Perhaps you could go terrorise someone else and leave Sarah alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think Sarah would resent being labelled as a bird." Jareth rubbed his chin as if in thought. "She isn't particularly fond of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "I was unprofessional and I apologise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But this" —she indicted the two men— "needs to stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this" —he waggled his finger between Benji and Sarah— "needs to cease as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah covered her face with both her hands. It was ridiculous how much stock Jareth put in her dating life. She'd made it clear they could never work out. She only had a finite life.  He seemed to forget that. She couldn't fritter it away with meaningless fucks for eternity as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as she stood there with the fae who professed love but she couldn't trust, and the human who she'd taken a genuine interest in, she knew that he had spoiled her for any other man; at least this soon after ending their arrangement. She needed to give herself a break to get him out of her system. Jason had been right;  he was a drug she just couldn't quit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji was a decent guy; albeit a little on the soft side. He deserved better than what she could offer him. Sarah knew she couldn't offer him everything. She didn't want to be his Beck and Call girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright cocks out, then." Sarah instructed.  "The winner is the one who can piss the longest and with more volume. Any other parameters become unfair as I have a vulva and not a penis. Though, that really doesn't help you with aim if toilet seats are anything to go by." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both males stared at her.  She shrugged as she lifted her skirt up in an attempt to pull down her knickers. "Leon, find me three empty containers please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded his arms and refused to budge.  "Put your skirts down, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are both insistent on having this pissing competition, so let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah," Benji implored, looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." She dropped her skirts.  "I am not a piece of meat to be fought over by two rabid dogs, so please stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth blinked and backed away from Benji. "Sarah, I am" —his face twisted as if in pain— "sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Sarah." Benji stuck his hands into his pockets. "I am sorry too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded, mutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right." Jareth moved closer to her. "You're right about </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wondered if he was referring to the last thing she had said to Jareth in that shiny mirror room.  Was he admitting she was right about not embarking on their arrangement if he wanted more? It was so unlike Jareth to apologise.  She lost her footing a wee bit as she absorbed that revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leon, would you give me a minute to talk to Benji?" Sarah asked Jareth when she recovered. "I will see you back out there for the dance I promised you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah saw Benji"s smug smile, but she fixed her eyes on Jareth, hoping he would understand what she hadn't said.  She wanted to break up with Benji without an audience.  Jareth studied her face before curling his bottom lip into a lopsided smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, love." He squeezed her shoulder and went without a fuss.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sarah thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji was scowling at her when they were finally alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benji—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" Benji threw his hand up. "Save it for someone who cares." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah parted her lips to retort but snapped her jaws shut.  It was one thing seeing Benji when it was light and easy; it was quite another when he was faced against an adversary. Sarah wasn't sure she liked Benji when the chips were down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you were really that keen on putting that man in your past, why did you accept the job with him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had no choice, Benji," Sarah finally said. "My boss agreed to take on the job, and I did as I was told." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should probably take a restraining order out against him. At the very least, you should have told your boss it was a conflict of interest" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah couldn't point out that she didn't know Leon was Jareth until tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to get nasty, Benji." Sarah flicked her hand towards him as if she were shooing flies. "But I do think you deserve more than what I can give you right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't give me you all." Resignation. Defeat. Acceptance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is like a drug and I need to get clean before I can commit to someone else.  I fear I'd keep going back to him, and hurting you in the process." Sarah scratched the back of her neck. "I am sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "He doesn't deserve you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't," Sarah agreed. "But just because I am asking for us to stop seeing each other doesn't mean he wins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He kind of does if you let him spoil what could have been between us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah's mouth pulled up on one side. "No, I am doing this for me, so I win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji had conceded her point gracefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps one day down the track, if you're still single when you're ready to move on, then give me a call." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what it is worth, I am sorry." Sarah patted his arm.  "I really liked you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah and Benji ended their tête à tête with a hug. Sarah hung back to do some work on her laptop after Benji had slipped out.  When she was ready to return to the party, she detoured to the bathroom first; she really could have won the pissing contest. Her hair was a shambles and she undid the dark locks and let them tumble down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She could be angry at Jareth for spoiling what could have occurred between Benji and her. But she knew that some of the culpability rested in her hands. She needed to break her habit before endeavouring on a new one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to close this chapter and start afresh. She grew more determined the more steps she took into the mill of people in the gallery. That was until she could smell sandalwood and petrichor. And until she could feel strong arms wrapping around her waist.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should resist. She told herself to resist. Instead, she found herself turning to face Jareth as he nuzzled into her neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for our dance, Precious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As ready as I will ever be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unkind," he whispered as he kissed her brow. "What have I done to deserve such a lack of generosity?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah let him tug her into a dance to the upbeat music Jason was currently producing. She left his questions unanswered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If what it takes is a fling with another man to see how much you prefer me, then you shall have it," his voice whispered across the fine strands of hair on her neck. She wouldn't tell him that she had broken it off with Benji just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What makes you so sure that I would prefer you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're linked, you and I." His fingers splayed across her back twitched. "There is a reason you and I are so deeply entwined; why we keep coming back to each other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the sex is good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He tapped her on the nose with his index finger. "But deeper than that. I think you know it.  And you deny it because you are too stubborn to admit that you could have feelings for someone like me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone like you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone you love to hate." He pulled her to a stop as the song switched to another. "When you view someone as your enemy it would be seen as a weakness to admit you love them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah didn't — couldn't —respond.  She tried pulling away but Jareth pulled her tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am stubborn too, Sarah." He ran his thumb from her brow to her hairline. "It took me years of denial; years of fooling around with everyone else; Jason, Amelia, the twins, half the Underground, to realise that I only wanted you.  That I needed you. That I l—". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah cut him off by placing her hand over this mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another reason that I could never be with you is that you can come to me whenever you have the whim but I can't even call you." She took her hand off his mouth as he started running his tongue along her flesh. "It is hypocritical and boasts of your arrogance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped his finger against his now free lip as he released her from his hold. "Yet you have always had a way to summon me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't make a wish, Jareth and besides you told us not to ask anything of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched out his hand, his long, tapered fingers brushed her hair away, and ran smoothly over the mark —his mark—under her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just had to say my name as you touched this and I would come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the information that I have only just learnt right this second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you never asked the right questions, Sarah-mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem," came the timely intrusion of John just as she had opened her mouth to retort. "I hope you are not being rude to my client again, Ms Williams." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed she is not," Jareth came to her rescue. "She could never say anything that I would find offensive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John raised a brow at her. In turn, Sarah frowned at Jareth. His lips curled up into a ghost of a smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm." John shook his head at her; giving her a dressing down with his grey eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I better return to work." Sarah gathered her skirts and made to disappear into the thick of the crowd when Jareth wrapped his fingers around her wrist.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for all your hard work, Ms Williams." He flashed his sharp canines at her. "Remember I am only a call away." He released her wrist and tapped discreetly at the patch behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John threw her another cautioning look.  She nodded at Jareth then gave a superficial smile to John before she melted into the crowd. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was a mixture of work, mingling and avoiding her boss and Jareth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji had left, but the twins still remained.  They spoke to her once more before the end of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You managed to get him to dance with you," Leigh said with a pout. "He refused to dance with both of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah canted her head and considered them. It occurred to her that Jareth may have trained both women to act according to his wishes.  She studied them carefully to see if their cadence belied any falsehoods, or their body language spoke of trickery and deceit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not detect anything from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I danced with him as he is a client of the company I work for, and it is expected of me at these events." Sarah smiled warmly and without artifice. "I did not desire to dance with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw him kiss you on your forehead." Leigh again. "And you touched his face with your hand. That's against protocol." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What protocol? Sarah wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I always thought he preferred Amelia to all of us." Cassie tapped her chin.  "But for some reason, he has picked you. Yet, you don't want him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I want him, but not in the way I should." Sarah was honest. "He is hard to quit, but I need more substance in my life." Sarah shrugged at the flush of shock that washed over their beautiful faces.  "I am a bit older than you two and Jason. It's time for me to settle down and perhaps look to starting a new family. Something that Jareth could never offer me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you could be Queen," Leigh whispered excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, honey," Sarah replied in a rather condescending tone. "None of us will ever be Queen. We were nothing but distractions as he lived his playboy life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the night started coming to a close. She packed her laptop up and headed back out to the foyer. It was empty save for the occasional gallery staff starting to lock up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged his suitcase on wheels behind him, his head bowed low, his fringe covering his eyes. Sarah could see his mouth was down turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you lie to me, Jason?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks and looked up.  His brown eyes shining with unshed tears. He wiped them away aggressively and snarled at her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd lie too, if the man you loved turned around, dumped you and promised to cleave only unto one—one who wasn't you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cleave? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Sarah pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't stuck in some regency era dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I probably wouldn't lie, to be honest." Sarah caught up to him and stood with one leg cocked against the straight one and her arms folded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is my master and I do not know who I am without him."  His voice was low, raw and rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyance flashed across his features. "Oh, don't tell me he didn't have you call him master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head.  "No, and I would never do such a thing. No man is my master." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason ran his fingers through his hair. As he did so Sarah could see where his mark once sat, now a red raw, bleeding patch on his neck surrounded by blisters and scabs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was my honour to call him my master. You should be ashamed that you were not entitled to do so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to stop a retaliation from spilling forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should never have slept with you," he continued.  "He would still want me if I hadn't tainted myself with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was a mistake," Sarah agreed, "But he didn't know until you told him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we did it on a Friday night and that gave us both enough time to lose the scent of each other before our respective days. Though, I had thought he would have sensed it… " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you" — she couldn't believe he had done that on purpose— "fuck me to try and get a reaction from J—the Goblin King?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was desperate for him to punish me," he cried. "His punishment is his love, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah shuddered.  How brainwashed was this man? How badly did Jareth treat him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you're describing isn't very healthy, Jase." Sarah reached out to pat his arm.  "It is a good thing that you and him have split—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you can have him to yourself." His face was inflamed with rage. "The twins told me you know his name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had a harsh, mirthless laugh. "I don't want him. Why does no-one believe me when I say I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know his name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah could see the desperation in his eyes. She took a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's wise, Jason." Sarah's stomach flipped as she saw how hungry he was for the Goblin King.  Was this a look into her future? Sarah was, after all, Jareth's most recent acquisition. They had all been shagging him years before she agreed to his arrangement. Did she have this mania to look forward to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He removed my mark," Jason went on. "Did you know that? It was painful too.  Excruciating. I need his name. I need something I can use to bring him back to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah would have feared for her life, the way he advanced on her, if they weren't interrupted just then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boss, John, and Jareth walked in chatting amicably; Jareth with his hands in his pockets and John flapping his hands around as he talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth's eyes cooly flicked between Sarah and Jason and back to Sarah.  Jason let out a whimper and then, gripping his suitcase, fled from the room; the wheels clattering across the tiled floor in his haste. Sarah frowned as she watched him leave before waving a cheery, but false farewell to her boss, and her ex-lover/tormentor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth waved in a detached manner, while John raised his brows in acknowledgement.  Sarah pulled her jacket tighter and left the foyer into the brisk night. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She contemplated walking home, but when she was accosted by the driver who brought her here, she agreed to return with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sitting in the car, trying to read over her notes from the night on her clipboard in the light from the streetlamp he had parked under when the opposing passenger door opened and shut. Sitting next to her with a frown was Jareth. Sarah rested her clipboard on her lap to stare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly morphed back into the Goblin King, but he still didn't say anything.  He tapped the roof of the car and settled back in his seat as the car moved off from the curb.  He rested his chin on his gloved hand and stared purposefully out the window.  Sarah raised her brow at his lack of conversation or acknowledgement but turned to face out her own window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumble of the car and the low hum of the radio from the front were the only sounds to cut through the silence the entire way to her house.  They pulled up and as the driver got out of his side, she cast a look over Jareth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was watching her with wary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Sarah —Precious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah climbed out of the car as the driver opened the door for her. She thanked him and headed towards her flat. She was just putting the key into the lock when the car drove off. Sarah slipped inside and locked the door behind her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't understand why he had come in the car with her, nor why he remained silent. Had he perhaps given up on her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dumping all her work belongings in her study, she showered and changed into her pyjamas. She was just about to slip into bed when there was a knock at her door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the clock, learning that it was 3 am and so she grabbed a knife from the kitchen on her way to the door.  She glanced through the peephole and saw Jareth standing there.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw the door open and his eyes went straight to the knife in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't kill me," he said, mockingly raising his gloved hands in surrender.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will consider not killing you if you tell me why you're here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to sleep on your couch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wasn't sure she heard correctly and asked him to repeat himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have business in the morning and it takes a lot of energy to travel between worlds." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't you pay for a hotel room or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could, but I would also like to not have to use my glamour for a few hours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that energy-intensive as well, is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah, I am vulnerable when I am Above ground for too long." His fists clenched and unclenched; the leather of his gloves chirring with the action. "I have been up here now for a few weeks with business affairs and I've used a fair chunk of magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke through clenched teeth like it was painful to admit to such frailty.  Sarah found her empathy was not lacking and she opened the door to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sarah," he said as he crossed the threshold.  "My reason for choosing you is two-fold. I answer your unasked question as a show of good faith." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah frowned.  She had wondered why he chose her.  Had he tried someone else first and then come back to her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first is that I prefer your company to any of my Aboveground contacts," he went on, making himself at home on her couch. "Despite our recent" —he pushed his fringe back from his face— "disagreement, I would hope that I still have your friendship." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercurial being, Sarah thought as she watched him fidget and fuss with his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem hell-bent on ruining our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span> by insisting on spoiling any chance of me trying to find happiness with someone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't pin your happiness on another being.  That mortal or any other mortal is not responsible for your happiness, Sarah-mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, because I should be pinning all my happiness on you." Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, as she sat on the armrest of her recliner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He stopped fiddling with his hair to place his hands on his knees. "I would have you happy, but I wouldn't have your happiness dependent on me" — he paused — "or any other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny, that's not what you were saying earlier." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have had time to reconsider my stance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah felt a rock drop into her stomach.  Was he reconsidering his feelings for her? Why should that matter? She wasn't interested in returning his affections. Was she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're going to stop ruining all my dates?" Sarah asked, trying to hide the wobble her voice was trying to betray her with. "You will let me quit you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I am not a drug, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it seems you are.  Against my better judgement, I still wanted you. I kept going back to you. I kept needing you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps it is love and not an addiction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you've done to Jason sounds more like addiction and not… The other thing." Sarah sidestepped his accusation with what she hoped was aplomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jason" —he sighed— "is both obsessive and delusional." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You instructed him to call you master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct." He waved his hand dismissively. "That is the protocol for these arrangements." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah did not want to point out her egregious breach of protocol.  Nor was she going to bait him by throwing her refusal to call him such an archaic title, in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hurt him, removing your mark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it hurts, Sarah." He leaned forward towards her. "It hurt all of them. For some reason, it hurt Jason most of all.  I will not hurt you, so do not ask me again to remove my mark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the second reason you chose me then?" Sarah swiftly changed the subject when she didn't know how to respond to his claim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magic feeds off magic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I gave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain powers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so you are the closest link I have to the Labyrinth Above." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have magic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he muttered. "Your belief is pure magic.  You believed in me.  I gave you certain powers, and then you gained extra when you bet the Labyrinth and declared you had no power over me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Jason and Co, all have magic too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He lowered his head as if in shame.  "I never gave them certain powers, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they believed in you, to call you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  "Not like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. "Sarah, I was drawn to you before you called me.  I watched you for months, as an owl before you summoned me. Your innate magic called me.  It was an elixir unlike anything I have ever tasted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to cross his legs and tap his knee with his fingers. "You speak of me as a drug you can not quit when I have not the power to get you out of my system. Nor the inclination." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you'll just siphon me?" Sarah brought the subject back to the topic at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but your magic is my magic and it will nurture it as I rest." His fingers stopped dancing across his knee.  "It doesn't detract from what you have stored within you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that I need it or want it, so you could just take it back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are very tired, Sarah." He rose and walked over to her.  "Get some rest and we will finish this conversation another time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah yawned her assent. She would have to be up in less than 3 hours to go to work.  She provided Jareth with a pillow, a blanket and a few sheets before she turned in for the night</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My children are feral Goblins and have been up to Goblin mischief today. More than usual. So if there are any errors, etc, then please lay a complaint to bowie_queen's crotch Goblins.</p><p>bowie_queen does not accept responsibility for their shenanigans. Haha.</p><p>So one more chapter. Hopefully up tomorrow. And then I will start working on the third and final installment in the series.</p><p>So Sarah is accepting of her magic. She doesn't seem at all surprised. Not really.  It's my head Canon, though, that Sarah has some trace elements of magic and that's why Jareth watches her in the park at the start of the movie.  What do you reckon? I would love to hear your theories. </p><p>THANK you for all kudos/comments, etc.</p><p>There will be a sprinkling of smut in the next chapter.  There will be floods of it in the third of the series, however.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 3: The Ultimatum</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was exhausted at work and even more snowed under with all the paperwork from last night's event, in addition to all her usual work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth had left shortly after she had risen.  Sarah watched as he had dumped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea.  Then he thanked her for her accommodation and left.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he was returning to hers or the Underground after his business.  But she didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about 11 o'clock now and already she was starting to fade. She stretched out her muscles and yawned just as May knocked on her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Visitor, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah headed to the reception wondering if it was Pete from Jiio, Ltd who was due in half an hour when she saw mortal Jareth lounging against the reception desk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Delaware-Boothe?"  Sarah collected herself enough to address him by the appropriate name. He turned to face her with a smile. In his hands, he held two takeaway coffees.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms Williams." He held up the coffees. "Do you have ten minutes to discuss some business with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah glanced at her watch. "Er, I have a meeting I need to prepare for in less than half an hour. I could probably spare five minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is your meeting with?" John appeared behind her, with his hands on his hips and a frown. He always seemed to be there.  Was he magnetically attracted to Jareth? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pete from Jiio, Ltd." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can wait" He turned to Jareth with a beam. "Come to give us more work, Leon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah rolled her eyes at her boss' pandering, so only Jareth could see. He winked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've come to discuss such matters with Ms Williams." Jareth stepped closer to her as if to make a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am quite happy to sit in with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very much obliged, but if Ms Williams has another meeting, I wouldn't want to take up too much of her time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pete is small fry—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, he is equally as important as I am, and I am sure Ms Williams would agree." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah found herself amused and surprised by his generosity towards a lesser client. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Sarah smiled at the Goblin King. "Pete may be the owner of a small business, but he is loyal and reliable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, shall we go chat before my time is up?" He gestured towards the door she had come through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded and side-eyed John who looked like a fish, opening and shutting his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah led Jareth to her office. He placed a coffee next to her computer and he situated himself regally in the chair opposite her desk, sipping on his own coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you want to organise another event, Jareth?" Sarah sat and straight away gathered her notebook to record any of his desires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sarah." He pointed at the coffee on her desk. "I kept you from getting a full night's sleep required for a human.  So this" —he nudged her coffee towards her— "I have heard, helps keep you awake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is no replacement for sleep." Sarah saw a slight frown marr his handsome features.  "But thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the very least I can do after all your hard work and then putting me up when I know you'd rather see me on the streets." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're wealthy enough to afford a hotel, Jareth." She found to her surprise she was laughing. "The 'streets' is a bit of a hyperbole." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned.  "Thank you for your hospitality, anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think I would see you again after you left." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disappointed?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah curled her lips under her teeth as she pondered his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you allow me one more night?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Then I will have completed my Aboveground business and can return Underground." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have a house or two, if you are so wealthy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." He shrugged. "I have three in different parts of the world. None in the USA, however." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah curled her hands around the coffee and brought it up to her lips.  She moaned with delight as she tasted the hot, bittersweet liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just what I needed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will of course be offering you more work." He pushed his cup around in a circular pattern across her desk. "As loathed as I am to give it to John, I rather enjoy the way you handled my demands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An art exhibition is easier than my usual tasks." Sarah shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you did a stunning job." He grinned. "You're quite the organiser, Sarah. Your job has quite a few transferable skills." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wish John would see it that way." Sarah scrubbed her face. Realising she said the word, 'wish,' she glanced up with her hand hovering over her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a prat."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's chummy with you," Sarah said between her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth shrugged. "I can charm where it suits me. And all he sees is the money I bring to his company." He paused before adding, "And the power." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon Delaware-Boothe</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been a target of his for a very long time." Sarah picked up a pen and scribbled on her notebook.  "I have had to hear your pseudonym for so many years, that I automatically resented him, or rather, you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth grinned. "I fancy I know your reaction upon learning I became your client then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I swore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth grinned wider. "I made sure to let him know it was thanks to you that I switched companies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nearly choked on her coffee.  "That would go down like a lead balloon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I need to remind him to treat his staff better if he wants to keep my business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah waved a dismissive hand.  "He will just go back to treating us like second class citizens the moment your back is turned." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was always wary about giving him my business for that reason." He shifted his gaze from side to side. "I only did so, so I could see you again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah flushed like a schoolgirl. She cleared her throat and busied herself by reaching for her mouse and scanning through her email inbox.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah?" He rose to stand.  "Will you allow me one more night? I have replenished enough to travel home, but would like to ensure that I have a surplus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Sarah had agreed to put him up, though she didn't understand why she did so easily. By the time Pete had arrived Jareth had left. She drank her coffee, grateful for his small slice of consideration. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jareth was waiting for her by the time she got home.  He leaned against the door outside her flat, chatting amicably with one of her neighbours.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled when he saw Sarah. "Here is the beautiful Sarah now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed off the wall and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  She watched the reaction of her neighbour with interest. Their face reflected delight in seeing what they would perceive as romance.  Sarah returned their look with a polite smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Sarah headed to the bathroom. She was about to unhook her bra but remembered her house guest.  She left it on, grumbling about pervy owls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid back out and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You eat pasta?" Sarah asked as Jareth entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of just watching her like she expected him to, he made himself useful; setting the table and pouring the wine.  He chopped up a salad and buttered her French loaf with garlic butter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal was friendly and comfortable; something that astonished Sarah.  Domesticity was not Jareth's forte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to impress me with your ability to assist with the chores?" Sarah asked as they washed the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to impress you." He flicked his teatowel at her bottom. "I am suitably impressive without trying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah snorted. "I had a boyfriend once, that charmed me with his domesticated skills while we dated, but then when we moved in together he slacked off and I was left with the burden of a full-time career and all the household duties." She scrubbed furiously at the bowl she had in the sink. "I am not convinced this isn't some elaborate mating ritual of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we were to move in together, Sarah-mine, we'd have servants so no need to mop floors or wash dishes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah scrubbed her suddenly hot brow with the patch of arm not covered by the dish gloves, before returning her focus to the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know me," he said in a quieter voice after Sarah had attacked most of the dishes. "I am not going to suddenly be the Squid King or the King of the Gnomes.  I will always be who I am to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah passed him the final dish and let the murky water out.  "I don't know what any of that means, but you surprised me today, so you have every potential to be someone I don't expect you to be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dried the dishes as he watched her wipe down the benches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Conrad was a despicable character, Sarah." Sarah's fingers dug into the cloth she was wiping the bench with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know Conrad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ex-boyfriend, Conrad, was her ex well before she started fucking Jareth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I watched you before you stole my Bog water." He shrugged as if it was common knowledge. "Conrad tried to treat you like the Queen you were, but ended up treating you like a servant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I left him for good reason," Sarah scoffed.  She wasn't going to acknowledge his words.   As far as she knew that was the first time he had ever uttered the word Queen around her.  She felt a coil wrap around the base of her spine and pull taut; the vibrations travelled up her spine like waves. "But more to the point, you spied on me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I watched over you, every now and then," he replied, touching her gloved arm with tenderness.  "Pride didn't allow me to go to you. But when you committed treason—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fucking Bog water, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole Crown property." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have made you drink it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You certainly shouldn't have fucked me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last vestiges of water sucking down the drain was the only sound in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" she asked after a few beats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't ready to forgive you, Sarah."  He paced from side to side. "I was still angry at you, for destroying my city; for rejecting my offer to stay with me. I fucked you, and thought I'd get you out of my system." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah raised her brow as he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it didn't work. Instead, I grew more fixated on you. But all you wanted from me was to fuck. So that's what I gave you. I lived up to your Bog-damn expectations of me. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Again</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I thought you'd care that I was fucking others, but you didn't. You didn't care at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. She hadn't cared at all. The sensational sex was all the payoff she needed. She looked at him to find he was directly in front of her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled his fingers under her chin. "But then you wanted to start dating that mortal and I knew I couldn't let you go. I never wished before but at that moment I wished we had never fucked. I wished that I had waited until I could have courted you properly, so we would never be in this scenario where all you think I want from you, is to fuck you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah took a step back, hitting her spine against the countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right when you told me that I should never have established the arrangement with you." He returned to drying the dishes as Sarah remained frozen. "I should have dissolved all my arrangements right then and there. I should have courted you properly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah's mouth was suddenly dry.  It was one thing for her to have the upper hand and use this against him; it was another to have him admit she was right. She was uncomfortable hearing this admission from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I know the way you treated Jason and the others," Sarah countered. "You treated them like they were your slaves. At your core you have no integrity. I could never—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From your limited perspective, a traditional fae and mortal arrangement would seem despicable." Jareth placed a bowl in the cupboard before selecting the next item to dry. "I lived up to their expectations. Nothing more.  I couldn't offer you the full deal, because your expectations were of a higher standard. And I wanted you as my equal. Not my pet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Treating a human like a pet is gross, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They liked it, Sarah." Jareth paused in his task of drying the dishes. "They wanted it.  They were happy. The fae used to have arrangements with mortals like this all the time. It was mutually beneficial." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they like it or did you just see what you wanted to see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth placed his teatowel on the bench and stalked towards her. Even in her anguished state she could appreciate his graceful approach.  Until she saw the danger flashing in his cool blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not evil, Sarah." He caged her in against the bench. "If they didn't want an understanding, they could have said no at any stage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet, they couldn't call you or—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was part of the contract they agreed to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jason wants your name," Sarah blurted out. "The twins were pissed that you kissed me on the head and I touched your face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he can't have it." Jareth's arms tensed against the bench. "And they knew the limits of our deal and shouldn't have hoped for more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem that keen to keep them happy when they all want you back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth sighed, and released her from the cage of his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am entitled to break it off at any time, just as they were." He swept his hand over the rest of the dishes, drying them with magic.  "And as I said, they knew not to expect more from me than what I gave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did I, " Sarah pointed out. "And yet, here we are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't to know I would fall in love with you, Sarah," he shouted.  "I  made the arrangement between us when we were simply hate-fucking.  I didn't plan on loving you.  I wanted to hate you as much as I desired you.  I didn't think that hate would diminish and grow into a new beast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sometimes think my hate for you has grown," Sarah admitted, staring at the kitchen floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has it?" He gestured with his hand. "Or has it also changed to love, and you just won't admit it to yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop trying to pretend there are secret, hidden feelings in me, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed two of his fingers against his lips as he thought. Then he closed his eyes, briefly before nodding his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will go home to the Underground tomorrow and I will not return unless you summon me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah looked at him through disbelieving eyes. "Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why will I not return?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't continue to be your Beck and Call King." He shrugged.  "Not unless you want to contemplate the possibility of being my Queen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was that word again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't have meaningful sex with someone who finds it meaningless." Jareth shrugged, nonplussed as his words caused blood loss to Sarah's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's what we've always done. And what you've always done with all your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex slaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth scowled and the fierceness of his expression almost had her gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have sacrificed all that for you." He clenched his jaw. "You missed the part where I said I wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaningful</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah inhaled deeply. Feeling more centred, she smiled at him.  "What is more meaningful than sex with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned before Sarah cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clever, Sarah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah fought off a yawn. "I am going to have a shower, and then an early night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale and in shock from his admissions, she made her way to the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah had gone to bed without another word to him.  Jareth did not understand why it was such a shock to her that he loved her and wanted her to be his Queen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the couch in his silk nightclothes, fresh from the shower.  He had been reading a book and sipping wine when Sarah had closed the door to her room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was thinking of the first time he had come face to face with her after her run through his Labyrinth. As flimsy as an excuse as it had been, her stealing his Bog water was justification enough to visit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how they yelled and screamed at each other.  The passion she showed!  Jareth had become hard just watching her curse and berate him.  This wasn't how he had imagined wedging himself back into her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had seemed to be just as aroused—he could tell from her scent—and he had been surprised when she launched herself at him, sending him back into her sofa.  Quickly, before she had a chance to recover, Jareth had flipped her over so she was under him, pinned to her couch, his knee between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had bickered some more as he leaned over her, their breaths mingling as they both started panting heavily. Sarah had ground the apex of her legs against his knee, and he had driven it in harder against her.  Oh, the moan she had given him with the flash of animosity in her eyes. Jareth's cock had twitched and stiffened as she growled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moment they had been a ball of writhing flesh as they ripped clothes off each other; scratching and clawing at each other like wild animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jareth had entered her, he watched the fire inside her dim before burning brighter as she thrust forward to take the full length of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," she had ground out as she dug her nails into his shoulders and her heels into his arse. Jareth had smirked and pummeled her with his body until they had both ripped orgasms through the other.  As soon as they had reached that vital peak, they had pushed each other away, sweaty and furious.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth had left her; thrilled to finally have had her; to finally have got her out of his system. A few days had passed when he realised it had made him worse.  So he returned to her only to find her in a similar state.   They hate-fucked —as she called it —again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't think through his lust so decided to offer the same arrangement he had with few of his other (failed) runners.  Except he couldn't bring himself to demand her to be subservient.  He refused to instruct her to call him 'master.'  He gave her a way to summon him, though he failed to inform her of this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had more leeway with him than any other creature, living or dead.  He had allowed her to touch his head.  He realised as he compared his other mortal lovers to her, that he had subconsciously raised her above the others.  He had, in short order, stopped fucking his paramours Underground.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a little longer to stop fucking his Aboveground lovers though.  But when he realised he didn't just favour her, he loved her, he cut them off cold turkey.  Yet, everything remained the same between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't admit, even to her, how he really felt.  His other lovers had resented that he was not monogamous. But the one he wanted that from, couldn't care less.  She was not bothered at all by his other lovers.  She used him as intended and he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of their first time together where his lust had flown through his body like aggression had made him rock hard. He rubbed his cock from the outside of his silk trousers, feeling his cock twitch and engorge. He closed his eyes, fluttering them shut, and pictured Sarah as the raw, angry beast she had been that first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was panting and thrusting into his hand in short order. He pushed his trousers down to release his erection, hissing as his naked hand made contact with the bare skin of his cock. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah was lying in bed unable to sleep despite how tired she was from the night before. She got up intending to get a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her bedroom door and in the dim light of the one lamp Jareth had left on, she saw him sitting on the couch, his head rolling on the headrest and his hand gliding up and down his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah felt her body warm-up and her nerves fire under her skin. She wasn't going to be a voyeur, despite how much she was tempted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. "Er, Jareth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't even open his eyes. "Yes, Sarah-love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was husky as he spoke, but his hand never stilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am just letting you know I am here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Courteous but I am not concerned," he ground out between groans.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clearly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth chuckled and finally opened his eyes to look at her; his hand still moving over his cock; his chest heaving. Sarah knew she was dripping wet. She considered rushing off to get her glass of water and returning to her room to masturbate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But daring (and horniness) flared through her.  She walked forward towards Jareth with his eyes never leaving her face.  She knelt in front of him and took control of his erection with her own hand.  Jareth hissed and then groaned as she ran her fingers lightly from stem to tip.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed his head with her thumb and watched as his eyes fluttered shut again as he bit his lip.  The way his head was resting on the headrest exposed most of his milky neck. Sarah wanted to run her tongue along that vulnerable part of his body, but instead, she watched his muscles and tendons twitch with the strain of his control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning she switched her hand for her mouth, curling her tongue around his tip as she pushed him deeper into her relaxed throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes," he hissed, before groaning and thrusting into her mouth.  Within seconds he poured hot liquid down her throat, Sarah feeling each throb of his orgasm against her tongue. She slowly removed her mouth, licking underneath him as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth's eyes were open and boring into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was quick," Sarah muttered as she swallowed his climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It always is when I'm thinking of you." He slipped his flaccid cock back into his trousers, never taking his eyes off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were wanking to thoughts of me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah held his heated gaze for a few moments before glancing away.  She was even more turned on than before and she rose to return to her room. There was a vibrator with her name on it waiting in her drawers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah?" Jareth crooked his index finger at her.  She stepped closer as he stood up. "Your turn.  The scent of your arousal is too much to bear. And I would hate for you to have to rely on that toy of yours when you have me at your disposal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah could barely muster a whimper as he led her to sit on the sofa, parting her legs and pushing up her nightdress to expose her nether region.  Kneeling, he traced one long finger against the seam of her cunt. Then he followed with soft kisses. He repeated this three more times before he added his tongue.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a gentle thrust, he inserted his finger within her centre, and his tongue slid against her clit. His other hand pushed under her arse to tilt her up to his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah arched her back, rolling her head back in a pose reminiscent of Jareth's earlier bearing. His tongue was slow and leisurely, but Sarah could already feel her climax building.  In her mind's eye, she pictured Jareth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he stroked himself, unrepentant that he was being watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gasping and moaning within seconds as the pressure of pleasure built within her.  "Oh, yes, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth moaned into her cunt as he sped up his tongue and his finger simultaneously. Her muscles clenched and her orgasm burst through her like a freight train, leaving her shaking, writhing and sweating.  As her pants and aftershocks subsided, he eased his finger out and withdrew his tongue to slowly kiss her mound, working up past her navel to the border of where her rumpled nightdress sat ruched under her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her nightdress down and then drew patterns along her thighs. He had never shown such affection. Usually, they would finish the deed and he'd dress and leave her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah peeked at him with one eye. "You're not going to fuck my brains out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he replied, kissing her knees.  "If I leave tomorrow and you never call me, I do not want my last memory being of making love to you, never to do so again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said fucking, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>making love</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Sarah reclosed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I use my magic to clean you up?" Jareth asked, softly.  Sarah nodded and she felt a tingle as all the sweat and moisture left her body leaving her feeling clean. "Now you need to go and sleep. I will see you in the morning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah yawned and sleepily made her way back to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Sarah was still heavily aroused. With memories of Jareth masturbating and his ministrations between her legs, she was quickly wet. Without a moment's hesitation, she dipped her hand between her legs and frantically rubbed one out, coming quickly within a matter of minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had the day off today; booked ages ago to visit her mother.  So she got up and showered and dressed for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jareth had made her coffee and some toast. Whether he learnt to use her appliances or magic, she was unsure but grateful either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't invite me to aid you this morning," Jareth accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aid me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fae senses." As if that was all he needed to say. At her raised brow, he supplied, "Exquisite hearing and sense of smell.  I know what you did between your legs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah shrugged as she took a bite of her toast. "I didn't need your help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. "I'd have liked to watch all the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe next time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you implying you will summon me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe that you will return under your own stamina." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chewed his toast as he appraised her. Once he had swallowed his food, he spoke, "I won't be returning unless you ask it of me. You have the power." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why give me this ultimatum?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I grow tired of the games we play." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah sipped her coffee. He had made it perfectly to her tastes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or perhaps you're just bluffing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." He took a sip of his coffee, baring his teeth as he uttered a sound of delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Sarah set about packing a suitcase.  She wondered when Jareth was going to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've decided to come visit me, Precious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I am going to visit my mother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you stop just for a moment so I can say goodbye to you?" His voice was level; calm, but there was a hint of a plea as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Jareth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Summon me, Sarah." He twirled his hand, producing a crystal. "Just touch your mark on your neck and say my name." He held out the crystal on the tips of his fingers. "This is for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah wasn't going to ask what it was, only for him to reply with his sarcastic, 'it's a crystal; nothing more.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folded her arms, curling her fingers into her own flesh. "What does this crystal do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing." He looked down at the crystal, then back at her. "It contains something of value to me, that I would like you to look after." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be summoning you back, so there is no point—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's yours now, so whether you want it or not, is of little consequence." Was he angry? His face had darkened, his lips and brows puckered and his nostrils flared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the crystal dead centre on the bookshelf nearest him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look after it and don't break it." He ran a finger over the smooth exterior almost longingly. "Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he uttered the word, 'please,' Sarah felt a stab in her chest.  She rubbed at it, trying to ignore the bruising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't want your freaky spy camera in my room, so if you could—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not be able to spy on you once I leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not a spy camera." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah grabbed an armful of books from her coffee table and chucked them into a bag to take with her to her mother's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sarah—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Jareth?" Sarah spun around to face him with something close to a fury she wasn't sure why she was feeling. "Time for you to leave and go and fuck some new idiot."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sarah." He shook his head in a sad manner. "You misunderstand.  I could fuck whoever I wanted before I gave my heart to you.  Once a fae gives their heart to someone, it would cause them — it would cause me —pain to try and fuck someone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing was ragged as if he was trying to hold back some unspoken feeling.  Sarah crossed her arms again unsure what to do with her hands as he spoke.  Sarah was ready to disregard his metaphors about his heart. She wasn't accustomed to flowery words from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and paced towards her. "I gave my heart to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A fae can only do that once.  I will return Underground without my heart, as it is in your hands. I won't be fucking anyone else..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked to the crystal and realisation dawned on Sarah. She took a hesitant step back and Jareth watched her with narrowing eyes. He had been literal about his heart. She swallowed as trepidation crept up her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean to break my heart." Pain was etched all over his face.  How could he expect her to love him? Even now, as she was saying goodbye with no intent to summon him again?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't trust me with something you claim is so valuable." Her voice was barely audible to her own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. He had heard her. "No, perhaps not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So take it back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward.  Sarah stepped back until she hit the wall.  He approached her as one would a caged animal.  He placed one hand on the wall beside her and the other he thrust through her hair to run his fingers tantalisingly across her scalp.  They stared at each other with no sound or movement but their breathing and his one hand, carding through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inch by inch, he ran his hand from her scalp across her ear to her jaw, which he lifted until her lips were a whisper away from his.  He placed his lips on hers, at first gently as if he was timid, but after a few moments, he pressed harder until their teeth clicked together and he was forced to remove his hand to stabilise himself against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah placed both her hands against his chest as their lips met again and again in searing agony.  He tore away from her after she had thrust her tongue into his mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he practically shouted.  "Do not give me a taste of what could be. Don't tease me with the dream and offer me a nightmare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed away from her then, curling and uncurling his hands.  Sarah remained, limp and boneless against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Sarah." He approached her window.  "I beg you to summon me.  But if you don't, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> you well with your life.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you would find happiness and love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he twisted and dissolved into a mass of cloth and feathers until he was an owl flying into the day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all, folx. Until Part three: The Calling. </p><p>THANK you for your support and love.  </p><p>I know it was smut lite in this fic but I promise part three will be heavy with it.  ;)</p><p>We will also see more of Jareth's motivations and wrap this whole saga up one way or another.  It may be a while.  Someone is trying to get me to write a dark! Jareth fic.  Haha.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have two more chapters written but they need editing so hopefully I will have them posted this week. </p><p>I haven't started on the third installment yet, but it will be called: The Beck and Call King: The Calling. </p><p>I can't believe I did this after promising myself it would remain a oneshot hehe. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>